


Different

by xbloodlinesx



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun, Bisexual Lee Hangyul, Bisexual Male Character, Choking, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pansexual Han Seungwoo, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Threesomes, Top seungwoo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom seungyoun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: Seungyoun battles depression in a relationship with Seungwoo and you, you try to be there for both of them as the shore gets rocky. You’re both so different, but you try to make it work with Seungyoun, also in a relationship with Hangyul
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Reader, Cho Seungyeun | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Reader, Han Seungwoo/Reader, Lee Hangyul/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Seungyoun sat at the dining room table, eating his ramen noodle cup with chopsticks, rain poured outside, hitting the windows, overlooking the kitchen, he sighed, staring down at his ramen, eyes watering with tears, a single tear slipped from his left eye then his right eye, he was crying. 

Seungyoun wipes his eyes with the palm of his hands, he didn't understand why he was sad, crying, he just was, there was no explanation. 

He got up from the dining room chair, pushing it back, the chair squeaking against the hardwood floor, he walks barefoot to the kitchen, throwing his empty ramen cup in the trash, he hears you walking down the stairs, yawning, your footsteps as you enter the kitchen.

Seungyoun looks up, turning his head to look at you, you're beautiful face stares back at him, making eye contact, staring into each other's eyes, Seungyoun's pretty dark eyes bore into you, like he's staring into your soul, you break his intense gaze, looking down at the white tile floor.

You walk to the kitchen, pulling out a can of Sprite, opening the can with a loud pop, you're lips making contact with the can, sipping the soda from it. 

Seungyoun licks his lips at the sight of you sipping the Sprite, dirty thoughts filling his head, sadness forgotten, he wants to bend you across the counter, fucking into you all morning, you're beautiful moans filling the kitchen, the smell of sex in the air. 

Seungyoun's cock twitches at the thought, his cock growing hard at the filthy images, filling his pretty head, he can't stop thinking about fucking you, driving him crazy.

You finish sipping the soda can, pulling it away from your mouth, holding it in your hand, you look at Seungyoun again, his eyes are glazed over, bitting his bottom lip, his whimpers, closing his eyes, groaning.

You wonder what he's thinking, your brows furrowed, you continued staring at his gorgeous face, he's so nice, funny, loving, handsome, everything a girl would ask for.

You loved him so much, you dreamed about marrying him someday, you imagine having his children, a happy family.

"Seungyoun-ah, are you okay?" You asked, worried.

you're a foreigner, but you learned Korean, Seungyoun knows English, so sometimes you have conversations in English and Korean, switching back and forth between the two languages.

You walk over to him, putting your hand on his shoulder, his eyes snap open, gaze falls to your face, drinking you up, taking you in.

"Yes, now come here." Seungyoun whispers, his tone low and hushed, his eyes filled with lust.

You stand, staring at his face, not moving. Seungyoun holds onto your jaw with his hand, turning your face to him, he leans in, smashing his lips against yours.


	2. Chapter 2

Seungyoun kisses you hard, you moaned, opening your mouth, letting him slip his tongue past your lips. You pulled away, startled as Seungwoo entered the kitchen, you almost forgotten he was your other boyfriend.

Seungwoo has a burning fire in his eyes, hungry look in them, he licked his lips, walking over to you. He leans in, sucking on your collarbone, making you moan, traveling upwards to your neck, you threw your head back as he sucked purple blossoms into your skin. 

Seungyoun's lips ghosted your ear, his warm breathe tickling the inside of your ear. He sucked and licked your earlobe, making you squirm from the feeling.

"My baby is so needy and I haven't even tasted you yet." Seungyoun whispers in your ear.

You shiver from his words, he whispers dirty things in your ear like how much he wants to eat you out.

Seungyoun spins you around to face him, grabbing your wrist, pulling you away from Seungwoo and up the stairs.

You hear footsteps behind you as Seungwoo fallows, Seungyoun pushes you, making you fall on the bed, he stares at you as he unbuttons his white shirt, his gun tattoo peeking out from underneath his pants. 

You bit your lip, you could feel Seungyoun's dark burning gaze on your face. You close your eyes, sighing, opening them again, Seungwoo was watching you.

Seungwoo walked over to you and bent down, unbuttoned your shorts, pulling them off, he bit his lip at the sight of your arousal, making your panties wet, a dark spot on them.

Seungwoo stood up, turns around and faces Seungyoun.

"Can I kiss you?" Seungwoo whispers.

Seungyoun nods.

Seungwoo leans in, pressing his lips to his, Seungyoun moans like the needy baby he is.

Seungwoo nibbles on Seungyoun's bottom lip, making him open his mouth, quiet moans, spilling from lips as Seungwoo puts his tongue inside his mouth, moving it, they fight for dominance, Seungwoo wins.

You lay sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but a bra and panties, watching the two boys kissing was so hot, you moan at the sight. Seungwoo pulls away, staring into Seungyoun’s eyes. “you wanna eat her out, don’t you?” Seungyoun nods, licking his lush lips, hunger in his eyes. “You have my permission, baby.” Seungwoo says. Seungyoun walked over to you, bent down, turning his head to look up at you. You could see the lust in his eyes, thinking dirty thoughts of doing filthy things to you. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I want to forget.” Seungyoun whispers.

“Forget what, baby?” You say, anxious and worried about Seungyoun.

“I want to forget, I have depression, being sad all the time, literally doing nothing but laying in bed all day, crying all the time at night, fake being happy, not eating, not sleeping, wanting to die, everything.”

Seungyoun takes a shaky inhale and exhales loudly, he looks like he wants to cry.

“Aww, baby.” You felt the pain growing in your chest, from hearing Seungyoun talk about his depression.

You sit up and getting up from the bed, kneeling down on the floor in front Seungyoun, touching his face.

Tears drip down his face, you pull him into a hug, holding him tight while he cries, burrowing his face in your neck.

Seungyoun felt bad, he couldn’t stop the stop hot tears streaming down his face, he didn’t think he would start crying.

You rubbed his back, trying to calm him down, you were so worried about him.

Seungyoun pulls away, wondering what you thinking, you were probably worried about him not that it matters because he’s trying to get better even if it means having sex to try to distract himself from his depression.

He feels bad, the pain in his chest hurts deeply, he feels like he’s drowning, like he’ll never escape the darkness and pain.

He pulls you in for a kiss, kissing you hard as tears continued streaming down his face, he feels Seoungwoo licking and sucking on his earlobe, his hands roaming his body.

Seungyoun moans into the kiss as Seungwoo sucks on his neck, it felt so good. He was trying to forget his sadness, trying to focus on Seungwoo sucking pink blossoms into your skin and kissing you, exploring your mouth with his tongue.

Seungyoun pulls away, moving to suck on your neck as Seungwoo moves his hands on your body, moving his hands down your body, you move to unhook your bra.

Seungyoun touches your left breast, squeezing it, Seungwoo puts his mouth on your nipple on your right breast, sucking on it, you moan from the pleasure.

Seungyoun kisses down your body, kisses your stomach and down your legs, you spread your legs open for him, he kisses, bites, sucks on the inside of your thighs.

he learns in and licks stripe up your folds, tasting your arousal, you moan as he sucks on your clit.

You moan as Seungwoo, sucks on your nipples, he pulls away, moving to bite and suck on your neck, more purple blossoms into your skin.

Seungyoun pulls away from in between your legs, licking his lips.

He gets up from kneeling on the floor, moving to the bed, he learns in and whispers into your ear.

“Do you want Seungwoo to finger you, sweetheart?”

You nod.

Seungwoo moves to stand in front of you.

“Fuck, you’re dripping.”

Seungwoo moves his finger down your folds, making you squeak in surprise. He slides his finger inside you and–

Your eyes snap open as you're boyfriend Seungyoun stands over you, leans in and kisses you on the forehead..

"Where's Seungwoo?" You asked.

What happened last night? Was that a dream or did it actually happen?

"He went to work, I'm leaving in a bit go to the cafe, do you wanna come?"

"No." You pout.

"Aww, you're so cute, my baby." Seungyoun cooed.

Seungyoun and Seungwoo work all day, you don't have to worry about working because you rely on them for income, they spoil you too much.

You pull the covers back over your head, trying to fall back to sleep, Seungyoun climbs back in bed putting his arm around your waist.

You pull the covers off, turning to look at you're boyfriend, his eyes open, staring at you, you stare back, admiring his beauty.

"Pretty baby." You coo, pinching his cheek.

"Go back to sleep." 

Seungyoun whispers your name, whispering in your ear how beautiful you are, whispering sweet nothings, how much he loves you, how good you are for him and Seungwoo. you fall asleep to his soft sweet voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Seungyoun wakes up in a daze, his vision blurry for a moment, a voice whispers in head, "kill yourself, kill yourself, kill yourself." 

Over and over the voice whispers, he blinks and his vision clears, a girl laughs at him, blood trails down her face, it's you, but at the same time he knows it's not you because he can hear you and Seungwoo downstairs in the kitchen, making dinner. 

Hearing voices and seeing things that aren't there, what's wrong with him? The moonlight streams through the window in his room, it was only 6:00 pm, but it was already dark. The heater blasts, warming his bedroom, it was a chilly December evening.

Seungyoun closes his eyes and tries to find his way out of his room without seeing you with blood on your face, he doesn't know why it's you and not some random girl.

Why was he hallucinating about you having a cut on your face and grinning like a mad man, he has been watching too many scary movies so maybe that’s and didn’t they say seeing and hearing things were apart of depression?

Hala, hala is stuck in his head, the song plays over and over, it’s only because you love the song, always blasting Ateez in your car while you drive, singing along.

He smiles at the memory of you singing along to TT by Twice, singing the chorus in the car while you drive Seungyoun to the supermarket.

Seungyoun pulls the covers away from his body, putting his slippers on and opening the door, leaving his bedroom. He walks down the stairs, walking into the kitchen, not listening to what you’re talking about.

He got a glass of orange juice, pouring it into the glass, the door bell sounded, someone was standing outside their house.


	5. Chapter 5

Seungyoun hates you with a passion. He wants to kick you out of the house to be with Seungwoo only and today he's going to do just that.

He sits down on the couch in the living room, turning the tv on, watching an action kdrama to have something to do before he hears you in the kitchen, making coffee.

The person who showed up last night was Lee Hangyul, he came over to hang out with you, he was your so called ‘friend’ and it made Seungyoun jealous, seeing you hang out with a man that wasn’t him.

Seungyoun feels anxious, bouncing his leg up and down. He closes his eyes, trying to calm down, inhaling and exhaling. He hears footsteps coming into the living room, feels your body, you cuddle him.

Seungyoun rests his head on your shoulder, listening to the sound of your breathing. He says your name and you look at him.

“I don’t like you anymore, I wanna be with Seungwoo only.”

You stare at him in shock.

“I thought you loved me!” You scream, hitting him across the face.

Seungyoun winces, feeling the burn from your hand hitting him.

“Do you even realize what you’re saying, you’re so out of it. baby go take a nap you look tired.”

Seungyoun nods, getting up from the couch, leaving the living room and going upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door.

Seungyoun laid in bed with his eyes closed, he was so horny, he wanted to fuck Seungwoo’s mouth with his cock and eat you out. He was always thinking about sex. 

Seungyoun was so stupid sometimes and he hated himself. He eventually fell asleep after not sleeping well for a week.


	6. Chapter 6

Seungyoun woke from his slumber, groggy and sleepy. He peered into the darkness seeing a figure in the distance. You were standing by the doorway the light from the hallway casting strange shadows.

"Seungyoun?" You asked.

"What, babe?" Seungyoun says.

"Do you wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Yes, I'll be right there."

"Okay."

"Did Seungwoo eat?" Seungyoun asked, worried.

"Yes, he's in his room." You turn to leave Seungyoun's room, your footfalls echo as you walk down the hallway.

Seungyoun turns over onto his side, sighing loudly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, opening his eyes, staring into the darkness.

Seungyoun stomach growls, he was hungry, but he didn't feel like going to the kitchen to eat dinner. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep.

He thought of Seungwoo, his pretty smooth skin, shining eyes, sinful tongue, he was like a dream, a really good dream.

Seungyoun pulls the covers away from his body, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and sitting up.

He walked barefoot away from his bedroom, pulling the door open and leaving, he walks over to Seungwoo's room.

He pulls open the door, walking over to the bed and climbed on top of it.

"Seungwoo, Seungwoo wake up." Seungyoun whispers.

"What?" Seungwoo says sleepily.

"I'm horny." Seungyoun pouted.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, daddy." Seungyoun whispers.

Seungwoo pulled the covers off and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Seungwoo pulls his boxers and t-shirt off, Seungyoun mouth waters at the sight of Seungwoo's cock.

Seungyoun is shirtless, the only thing he's wearing is his boxers, he slips them off, his hard cock springs up in his face.

Seungwoo crawls over to Seungyoun putting his lips against Seungyoun's collarbone. He sucks on it hard, biting down, Seungyoun gasps.

He closed his eyes as he felt Seungwoo licking his nipples. He felt Seungwoo suck on his neck, biting the skin.

"I want you to eat me out." Seungyoun moans.

Seungyoun turned over onto his stomach, wiggling his ass.

Seungwoo opened his ass cheeks, getting a glimpse of Seungyoun's pretty hole.

Seungwoo licked his hole, sucking on the rim. He slipped his tongue inside, flicking it in and out, tongue fucking his hole. Seungyoun moaned loudly in pleasure, enjoying the feeling.

Seungwoo pulled away, licking his lips, looking so sexy. Seungyoun kisses Seungwoo pulling on his bottom lip, drops of blood drip down Seungwoo's face from Seungyoun teeth grazing his lip.

Seungyoun heard the door opening, he whipped his head to the side, seeing your figure standing by the doorway with your mouth open.

"I can explain." Seungwoo shouts, panic written across his face.

"What the fuck! You guys are fucking each other with out me!" You yell loudly, pissed.

"Baby girl, please." Seungyoun pleads.

"Go head and continue fucking, I'll watch."

You hear moaning ringing in your ears, you hear Seungwoo slapping Seungyoun's ass and pounding into him roughly, Seungyoun's high pitched moans getting louder and louder.

You turn to look them and almost gasped at the sight, they looked so beautiful, sweat dripping down Seungyoun's forehead, face flushed. Seungwoo's cock disappearing and reappearing as he fucked Seungyoun's hole.

Seungwoo eventually pulls out, watching Seungyoun walk over to you naked.

You walk over the chair, watching as Seungyoun walked over, grinning, straddling you. You pull on his hair, making him whine. Seungyoun grinds down on you, making you moan, he looks so gorgeous.

"Fuck, baby, you're so good." You cry out as you feel Seungwoo's slip his fingers into your pussy. He fingers you roughly, Seungwoo slides down onto his knees, his face in your pussy, he unbuttons your shorts sliding them and your panties off.

Seungwoo sucks your clit, you moan as he eats your out, your juices flowing down your legs, Seungwoo's teeth grazes your clit, he slips his tongue inside your hole, tongue fucking you. Seungwoo pulls away, licking his lips.

Seungyoun slides his two fingers inside your pussy, you moan as he fingers you. Seungyoun wanted to do something to you, but didn't wanna scare you. He was so horny.

"Baby please let me fuck your pretty pussy."

You stare at him wide eyed, you weren't expecting that.

"Okay."

Seungyoun smirks, staring into your pretty eyes. He pulls you onto the couch in the room, you fall face first onto it, you pulls your top up over your head, taking your bra off.

You feel Seungyoun's nails scratch down your back, creating red lines down your skin, you moan as he slaps your pussy hard.

You feel Seungyoun's cock sliding into you, pounding into you so hard your neck snaps back, opening your eyes, Seungwoo opens your mouth with his fingers, he pumps his cock, licking his lips at the sight of you. Seungwoo slips his cock into your mouth, you looked so hot with your lips wrapped around his cock.

Seungwoo starts thrusting his cock back and forth, fucking your mouth. Your eyes roll back into your head, waves of pleasure washing over you, the feeling of getting filled from two of your holes, turned you on, you wished you were getting stuffed with cock in your ass hole, thinking of Hangyul fucking you in the ass turned you on.

"What the fuck?!" You hear Hangyul yell. You were thinking of Hangyul doing dirty things to you and he appeared.

"Can I fuck her?" Hangyul asks.

"Where?" Seungwoo grunted.

"I want to fuck her in the ass."

Seungyoun smirks, staring at Hangyul intensely.

"Come here baby boy."

Hangyul pulls his shirt off his body, revealing his gorgeous abs. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off, he slips his boxers off as well. He walked over to Seungyoun, staring at him before Seungyoun crashed his lips against his, they both started making out, the kiss was so hot, Seungyoun's tongue was down Hangyul's throat as you turn your head back to stare at them making out.

Seungyoun cummed inside you, his cum dripping out of your hole. He pulled his cock out of your pussy, making you whine at the loss. Hangyul pulls away from Seungyoun's lips, he went to grab the lube that was sitting on the nightstand.

Hangyul slicked his fingers with the cold lube, rubbing it across your fluttering hole, he pushed his finger inside, making you moan at the feeling. He slipped another finger in, fucking you with his fingers, sliding them in and out, scissoring you.

Hangyul pulls out, slicking his cock with lube, he slowly slides inside your hole, stopping so you can get used to his size. He starts thrusting inside you roughing, skin slapping sounds in the room, you moan loudly in pleasure as he fucks you hard.

"Fuck, daddy!" You moan as he slaps your ass hard, the burning pain turning into pleasure as he continued to pound into you. You feel your pleasure building, your vision turning white as you cummed.

"I'm cummimg!" Hangyul moans as he paints your walls with cum, he pulls out, his cum coming out of your hole and onto the sheets. You pant as you lay on your stomach, burrowing your face into the sheets, embarrassed.

You feel Hangyul's embrace you, whispering in your ear.

"You're so beautiful."

"You want me to fuck Seungyoun, huh, babe?" Hangyul says loudly.

You nod, the sight of Seungyoun moaning as Hangyul fucked him, turned you on.

"Fuck you, my ass hurts." Seungyoun whines.

Hangyul bites his lip, his cock twitching as Seungyoun whines like a bratty baby.

"Baby boy be good or you're not gonna get daddy's milk." Hangyul says, smirking.

"I don't wanna suck your cock anyway." Seungyoun pouted in annoyance.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"I know you want it baby boy, you wanna suck my cock so bad, huh?"

"Hangyul please." Seungyoun whines again.

"Stop teasing me."

Seungyoun hugs Seungwoo tight, turning his face to avoid Hangyul's dark burning gaze.

"Come here baby boy, let me fuck you."

You close your eyes as you hear Seungyoun get off the bed and go to Hangyul. Seungyoun's ass was still wet from the lube but Hangyul put lube on his cock anyway. He slide his cock into Seungyoun's ass hole, pounding into him at a rough, fast pace.

Skin slapping sounded in the room, Seungyoun's high pitched moans were loud. Hangyul slapped Seungyoun's ass hard, creating hand prints into the skin, Seungyoun moaned from the pleasure, he felt so good and full, stuffed with cock.

You turned onto your side, getting up from the couch and going to the bed, cuddling Seungwoo, watching as Hangyul fucked Seungyoun on the couch. It was a glorious time to be alive.


End file.
